1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fastener for an angle-adjustable earring and, more particularly to a fastener for an angle-adjustable earring, the fastener being capable of improving appearance of an earring by allowing an angle of an earring that is attached to a wearer's earlobe via the fastener to be adjusted according to a tilted angle of the wearer's earlobe and to characteristics of the design of an earring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earrings are popular and are commonly worn by women, but nowadays earrings are being increasingly worn by men as well. That is, in modern times men also wear earrings to express their personality. Earrings take various forms and are made of various materials, for example, precious metals.
By and large, earrings are attached to a wearer's ears in two ways.
First, some earrings (clip-on earrings or ear-screws) are clipped to or screwed onto a wearer's earlobes. These earrings have the disadvantage causing pain to a wearer because the wearer's earlobes are pressed by the clips or screws.
Some earrings (for example, body piercings) are pierced through the earlobes. This earring attachment method has the advantage of not causing pain to a wearer when the earrings are worn.
However, piercing-type earrings have a problem that their appearance changes according to their attachment angles to a wearer's earlobes. This is because people have different shapes of earlobes. Specifically, an angle of an earlobe that is tilted with respect to an imaginary plane of a wearer's face may vary person to person when viewed from the wearer's frontal face. For this reason, when piercing-type earrings are worn, the shape of the piercing-type earring looks different according to viewing angles or tilt angles of the piercing-type earring.
For example, ring-shaped earrings look most beautiful when they are attached to the earlobes in a posture in which they are perpendicular to the ground so that they look to have a perfect ring shape when viewed from the wearer's side face and look to have a linear vertical bar shape when viewed from the wearer's frontal face.
When conventional piercing-type earrings are attached to earlobes, pins of the piercing-type earrings are inserted into holes that are formed to be perpendicular to the wearer's earlobes. Generally, the earlobes of human ears are inclined at 45° to 70° with respect to the anterior-posterior direction of the head.
Therefore, when a pair of ring-shaped earrings is worn at a right angle to the earlobes, the worn earrings are not parallel to each other. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the front parts of the earrings are directed to be diverged from each other when viewed from the wearer's frontal face and the earrings look to have an oval shape when viewed from the wearer's side face.
On the other hand, earrings are usually designed such that they look the most beautiful when they are viewed from the wearer's frontal face.
However, conventional earrings are difficult to be attached to wearer's earlobes at optimum angles at which the earrings look most beautiful. Therefore, it has been difficult to express the unique design characteristics of earrings when the earrings are worn by wearers.